1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a program. Particularly, the present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal including a noncontact IC being capable of directly reading/writing data to/from external reader/writer and a terminal body holding the noncontact IC, and a program therefore.
The present application relates to and claims priority from a Japanese Patent Application No. 2004-235643 filed in Japan on Aug. 12, 2004, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purpose if applicable in the designated state.
2. Field of the Invention
Generally, a technology for servicing to provide the settlement on transport facilities, electronic money and personal identification by using a cellular phone including therein a noncontact IC card has been known as, for example in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-298169, and “I mode starts FeliCa service-Srart Osaifu-ketai™ on Jun. 16, 2004 by NTT DoCoMo, Inc. retrieved on Jul. 1st, 2004 http://www.nttdocomo.co.jp/new/contents/04/whatnew0616.html>
The IC card can hold a plural kinds of data such as commuter pass data and electronic money at a time. However, since the volume of data is limited, there is a problem that the number and the kind of contents which can be stored in the IC card are limited dependent on the volume of data of the IC card. For example, when it is necessary to have a plurality of member's cards, or when the member's cards are different for each store in a franchise chain, it is assumed the case that the content to be stored in the IC card is different from each other. In this case, there has been a problem that the content applicable to all the available store can not be stored in the IC card at a time because of limiting the volume of memory of the IC card. Additionally, when a plural kinds of thicket data of concerts and movies are previously purchased and held in stored in the IC card, the plurality of contents which are not used up to the day are also stored in the IC card, so that the volume of the IC card is wasted.